Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to tissue repair, and more specifically, to an anchor assembly for securing tissue to bone.
Related Art
Arthroscopic procedures often require soft tissue to be reattached to bone. To achieve this, anchors are placed in the bone and sutures attached to the anchor are passed through the tissue to securely retain the tissue in place. When making a repair of soft tissue to bone, it is advantageous to have as large an area of contact between the bone and tissue as possible. Anchor points spaced from one another in rows result in a repair having a broader area of contact. A procedure, and components for use in such procedure, that securely attaches tissue to bone using a plurality of attachment points over a large area of contact is needed. Such procedure must be able to be done in a quick and efficient manner with a minimum of recovery time for the patient.